


Haircut

by Kalira



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Haircuts, Humor, M/M, Post-Mission, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Keith and Pidge return to the Castle after a mission takes them away, but something's a little different. . .





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Hair Cut.

“Hallelujah!” Lance cried, and Shiro startled - but not _too_ much, because Lance was prone to shout all kinds of things for the strangest reasons, and they were all fairly used to it by now.

“Hey.” Keith sounded slightly dubious though, and- _Keith!_

Shiro dropped the tablet he’d been focused on and pushed up from his chair, turning towards the sound of his lover’s voice. He froze as he saw Keith.

“You actually got your hair cut while you were gone!” Lance said cheerfully, voicing Shiro’s shock, though in a very different tone. “I am _amazed_ \- and thankful, I mean, really. Keith. Buddy. It needed doing.”

Keith’s hair spiked down around his jaw line, framing his face, but only the very tips were even long enough to reach his jaw, and only right around his face - when he turned his head a little, scanning the room, Shiro could see that it was cut at an angle, even higher at the back and baring his nape.

Shiro managed to break free of the shock holding him in place and moved towards his lover. “Welcome home baby.” he said, opening his arms and tugging Keith in close. “You cut your hair.” he couldn’t help but add.

Keith’s shoulders tightened, and Shiro felt bad for a moment. He loved Keith’s hair, loved running his fingers through it, and feeling it splayed over his shoulder when Keith dozed on him, or wound around his fingers and tickling his thighs as Keith looked up at Shiro through his own messy fringe, his mouth thoroughly occupied with _Shiro_. . . But it was _Keith’s_ hair, and if he’d decided to cut it that was fine, Shiro wasn’t going to be upset with him. He was just . . . thrown. He slid one hand up Keith’s spine and twitched as his fingers found bare skin without Keith’s hair falling over his hand.

“Pidge talked you into a better haircut! Bless you, Pidge! . . .wait, no, Pidge doesn’t even care about her _own_ hair, she’d never have done that.” Lance was still talking, apparently to himself - he needed remarkably little interaction to keep conversations going, sometimes.

“My girlfriend likes it, loser, I don’t think you’ve got much of a leg to stand on there.” Pidge said dryly. She wore her hair in an undercut only barely longer than Shiro’s, these days, though hers poofed out much more wildly. “But no, I did not talk Keith into cutting his hair.” She rolled her eyes.

“There was an . . . incident.” Keith said, clearing his throat. Shiro raised his eyebrows, toying with one of the longer locks that still framed Keith’s face.

“It was, perhaps, the most _Keith_ haircut I can think of.” Pidge said wryly, and Shiro frowned, glancing at her as he ruffled the end of the lock he held between his fingers, because it was very much _not_. Even before he’d figured out how much Shiro loved to play with his hair and - without mentioning it - begun to let it grow longer, Keith had always kept his hair longish and a little shaggy. “We got in a scrap and most of that was shorn off by one of the enemy’s laser swords.” she continued, and Shiro’s eyes widened. He looked back down at Keith.

He shrugged sheepishly. “I didn’t exactly _want_ to cut my hair, but-”

Shiro kissed his brow. “I’m just glad it didn’t cut anything _else_.” he said with feeling.

“In other news, now I have laser swords to play with!” Pidge said brightly, glancing at Keith. He laughed, leaning against Shiro and slipping one arm around his waist.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad something worthwhile came off that blasted planet.” Keith snorted disdainfully. Shiro squeezed the nape of his neck affectionately, ruffling the short hair at the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to chat or drop me a story prompt - I'm friendly!


End file.
